1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a multipurpose case for a marker beacon. The case provides environmental protection to the beacon during storage as well as during transport prior to beacon deployment. The case also incorporates features that allow it to be used as a launching tube for the beacon, including a scenario requiring the marker beacon to be deployed through overhead foliage. Provisions are incorporated to prevent unintentional activation of the beacon's propulsion motor. Alternative features are provided when it is anticipated beacon deployment may be required on the surface of the water. This could occur due to an aircraft being downed while transiting over water. These alternative features include a means for providing buoyancy to the beacon that is sufficient to maintain the beacon's antenna and flare above the water surface and in addition provides a means of stabilization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The beacon carried by the inventive case supplies a means of site identification and homing information to various navigating entities. In a scenario where the beacon must be launched through overhead foliage to obtain desired functionality, such as a jungle canopy, a launch tube is required. Grenade launchers could be employed only after extensive modification, and a separate case for storage and transport of the beacon would still be required. Thus, a desirable case configuration would incorporate launch tube capability in a case capable of carrying and storing the beacon. In addition, aircrew downed over water need a means of deploying the marker beacon other than hand-held. That criteria means that a buoyant means must be provided for the beacon, and that it must be restrained from drifting away from the downed air crew.
The prior art has various hand-held rocket launchers, but none are known that are suitable for use with a marker beacon Buoyant electronic devices for detection at sea are also well known. However, there are no known cases suitable for use with the disclosed marker beacon.